A Cool Guy and Women Scholarship
by Alexiandra Hyoya
Summary: [PAUSED] Hanya cerita abal-abal tentang SUPER JUNIOR, ...YEWOOK / GS / ALL MEMBERS. Di HARAPKAN meninggalkan jejak!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : A Cool Guy and Women Scholarship**

Cast :

.Kim Jong Woon

.Kim / Jung Ryeowook

.Park Hyungsik

.Lee Donghae

.Choi Siwon

.Cho Kyuhyun

.Lee Hyukjae

.Kim Kibum, and other cast

Genre : Friendship, romance, and hurts

Rate :T+

Warning : Banyak Typos, **Genderswitch, DLDR, NO BASH ! REVIEW yak !**

Disclaimer : This Fanfict is MINE ! Terinspirasi dari berbagai novel, film, dan drama yang pernah saya tonton. Alur cerita murni pemikiran saya sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan saya mohon maaf. Untuk PAIRnya saya sendiri masih bingung. Dan untuk judul dan isi ceritanya saya tidak tau akan nyambung atau tidak. Kalopun gak nyambung saya harap maklum. Dan jika nyambung ya...Alhamdulillah...

.

*Happy Reading*

.

* * *

Pagi itu, sebelum berangkat ke kampus, Ryeowook mampir ke _Blue Cafe_ , cafe dengan nuansa biru dan taman dengan dinding-dinding kaca yang berkilauan. Memantulkan nuansa taman di sekelilingnya. Cafe itu terletak di pinggir jalan yang sering dilalui Ryeowook ketika berjalan kaki menuju kampusnya SM National University. Dulu pada awalnya Ryeowook ragu untuk memasuki cafe itu karena sepertinya harga menunya mahal dilihat dari penampilan cafe itu, jadi dia hanya berdiri di depan cafe itu, merasa tertarik tetapi ragu. Tetapi seorang pelayan, yang kebetulan sedang berada di depan cafe itu menyapanya dengan ramah, mempersilahkannya masuk sehingga akhirnya Ryeowook memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Pelayan yang ramah itu bernama Park Hyungsik dan mereka akhirnya berteman. Sekarang setiap pagi sebelum berangkat ke kampus, Ryeowook pasti akan mampir ke cafe ini untuk membeli minuman kesukaannya : Choco Greentea Milkshake.

"Kau datang lebih cepat dari biasanya Wookie~ah." Sapa Hyungsik. Biasanya Ryeowook akan datang 30 menit sebelum waktu kuliah. Dan sekarang ini masih jam 7.45, sedangkan jam kuliah mulai jam 8.30.

"Ya. Entahlah tiba-tiba aku terbangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Jadi lebih baik aku berangkat lebih awal saja untuk mampir kesini. Apa kau keberatan aku datang lebih awal?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan menampilkan wajah sedih dan lelah.

"Tidak. Datanglah sesukamu. Asal kau jangan datang sebelum jam 7 pagi dan sesudah jam 11 malam." Ya cafe buka jam 07.00 dan tutup jam 23.00.

"Apa suasana kampus masih tidak menyenangkan, Wookie~ah?" Tanya Hyungsik penuh pengertian.

Ryeowook mendongak dan menatap Hyungsik, lalu tersenyum sedih. Lelaki itu ternyata bukan hanya sekedar pelayan, tapi benar-benar sudah menjadi teman bicaranya yang baik. Dari cerita pelayan lain, Hyungsik ternyata adalah orang kepercayaan dari pemilik cafe ini dan diberikan kendali penuh untuk mengelola cafe, tetapi dia menyerahkan tugas itu kepada orang yang lebih muda, kemudian memilih menjadi pelayan dan menikmati hidup dengan bercakap-cakap dan berbagi cerita bersama para pelanggannya.

"Masih seperti biasa. Memusuhi dan menjauhiku. Aku seperti wabah untuk mereka semua." Ryeowook mengangkat bahu. Dia memang bercerita tentang awal suasana kampusnya kepada Hyungsik, karena lelaki itu sangat baik dan bersedia mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku bukan dari kalangan seperti mereka semua. Aku hanya mahasiswa biasa yang beruntung mendapatkan beasiswa kuliah di kampus elite itu."

"Kalau begitu jangan pedulikan mereka. Tetaplah semangat! Ingat hidup dan masa depanmu bukan bergantung kepada mereka, tapi bergantung pada langkah dan tindakanmu sweety. Jadi teruslah melangkah maju." Dengan mengedipkan sebelah mata Hyungsik memberikan semangat kepada Ryeowook. Sweety? Itu panggilan kesayangan Hyungsik untuk Ryeowook. Tapi jangan salah sangka, mereka hanya berteman.

"Gomawo Sikkie~ah... Aku senang berbagi cerita denganmu. Kau benar-benar teman dan pendengar yang baik Milk." Gumamnya dengan malu-malu dan tersenyum.

Hyungsik tertawa mendengar perkataan. Sikkie? Milk? Ya itu juga adalah panggilan kesayangan Ryeowook untuk Hyungsik. Sikkie mungkin diambil dari nama belakangnya, dan Milk karena Hyungsik sangat mencintai yang namanya susu. Walau mereka belum lama berteman, tapi mereka memahami kebiasaan masing-masing.

 **###**

Empat sekawan keluar dari Ferrari 599 Novitec Rosso 848. Mereka adalah empat sekawan yang sangat berpengaruh di SM National University. Bukan hanya mereka dari keluarga kalangan atas tapi karena jabatan dan kedudukan mereka.

Pertama, pria yang keluar dari kursi kemudi wajah yang menyerupai ikan, namun memiliki senyum yang mempesona mampu meluluhkan hati tiap yeoja, ia adalah Lee Donghae. Ia adalah cucu dari pemilik SM National University. Ia juga ketua klub dance di SM National University. Bukan hanya ketua klub dance, dia juga seorang ketua senat.

Kedua, pria yang keluar dari kursi penumpang samping kemudi dengan tubuh tegap, tinggi, rambut dark brown, mata sipit. Namun wajahnya yang datar terkesan dingin dan angkuh, ia adalah Kim Jong Woon atau Yesung. Tapi yang boleh memanggilnya dengan nama Yesung hanya tiga temannya dan keluargnya saja. Entahlah, ia hanya tidak suka orang lain memanggil nama itu secara sembarangan. Sikapnya yang terkesan dingin, angkuh dan arogant membuat siapapun yang memandang wajahnya pasti akan menunduk takut. Ia merupakan pewaris utama SK Hynix Corp. Perusahaan produksi chip terbesar kedua di dunia. Ia juga ketua klub vocal di SM National University. Suaranya sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

Selanjutnya, dua pria yang keluar dari kursi penumpang dibagian belakang Choi Siwon dan dan Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka adalah saudara sepupu. Ayah Siwon yang merupakan Presdir Hyundai Corp adalah kakak dari ibu Kyuhyun. Mereka merupakan anak-anak klub basket dengan Siwon sebagai ketua klub.

Empat sekawan itu biasanya membawa mobil mereka masing-masing untuk berangkat kuliah, tapi entahlah...mungkin hari ini mereka ingin berangkat dengan satu mobil. Mereka berjalan memasuki gedung kampus mereka. Teriakan-terikan para gadis-gadis sudah biasa menjadi sarapan kedua untuk mereka tentu setelah nasi dan lauk pauknya. Mereka berempat berjalan layaknya pangeran-pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Namun hanya dua pria yang dengan senyum ramahnya membalas teriakan para gadis-gadis itu. Dua yang lainnya hanya diam acuh menunjukan wajah datarnya.

"Mereka benar-benar sangat berisik. Membuat gendang telingaku perlahan mau pecah." Decak pria bermata sipit, salah satu dari empat sekawan itu.

"Mereka seperti itu karena mengagumi kita hyung, jadi terima sajalah. Yang penting kan mereka tidak mengusik hidup kita." Balas salah satunya.

"Memberikan hadiah-hadiah, menulis surat cinta, terkadang mengikuti kita itu kau sebut tidak mengusik hidup hah? Bahkan mereka seperti stalker atau sesaeng fans yang mengikuti idolnya. Benar-benar manusia tidak berguna." Balasnya pria bermata sipit.

"Haah, sudahlah jangan pedulikan mereka. Aku akan menemui kekasihku dulu, kalian masuklah duluan." Sahut pria berlesung pipi.

Dari empat sekawan itu, hanya pria berlesung pipilah yang mempunyai kekasih, sisanya mereka jomblo-jomblo bahagia. Namun mereka tidak berada dalam satu fakultas. Yesung dan Donghae berada di fakultas Modern Art, sedangkan Siwon di fakultas bisnis dan Kyuhyun berada di fakultas komunikasi.

 **###**

Ryeowook melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya memasuki gedung fakultasnya. Ia mengambil jurusan Modern Art. Ketika berjalan di lorong gedung fakultasnya untuk menuju kelasnya, banyak tatapan mengejek dari mahasiswa lain. Mungkin mereka berpikir gadis seperti Ryeowook tidak pantas kuliah di kampus seelit ini. Ryeowook hanya diam dan acuh. Dia tidak akan memperdulikan ocehan-ocehan orang-orang tidak penting itu. Ryeowook tetap berjalan dengan tenang menuju kelasnya, sebelum terdengan suara...

Bruuukkk...!

"Aw, mianhae...aku tidak sengaja." Ujar Ryeowook, yang sebenarnya tidak tau siapa yang salah, ia atau seseorang itu. Tapi seseorang itu hanya berdiri diam tidak ada niatan untuk membantu Ryeowook. Setelahnya seseorang itu melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Ryeowook berdiri dan membersihkan celananya dari debu lantai. Benar-benar pria dingin dan angkuh. Batin Ryeowook. Ryeowook melanjutkan lagi langkahnya menuju kelasnya.

Sesampainya dikelas, Ryeowook mendudukan dirinya dibangku tengah nomor 3 pinggir tembok.

"Haaah...apa semua mahasiswa disini memang berperilaku angkuh seperti pria tadi." Keluh Ryeowook kepada dirinya sendiri. Kepalanya ia tidurkan pada meja dengan tangan sebagai tumpuannya.

"Hai, chogiyo..." Sapa seorang perempuan yang sudah berdiri disamping meja Ryeowook.

"Kau mahasiswa baru itu kan? Siapa nama mu? Kemarin kita belum sempat berkenalan. Aku Hyuk Jae, Lee Hyuk Jae. Kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk." Perempuan bernama Lee Hyuk Jae itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan kawan barunya. Perempuan itu juga tersenyum manis kepada Ryeowook.

"Ne, naeneun Jung Ryeowook imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Ryeowook atau Wookie. Salam kenal. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Balas Ryeowook tidak kalah ramah dengan kawan barunya itu. Kebetulan tempat duduk mereka juga bersebelahan. Gadis ini adalah yang pertama yang mau berkenalan dengannya.

"Aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu. Kau gadis yang ramah. Tidak seperti mereka..." Kata Eunhyuk melirik anak-anak yang berada dalam kelas.

"Mereka mau berteman hanya dengan orang yang selevel dengannya. Benar-benar tipikal orang kaya yang sombong bukan." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan menunjukan ekspresi malasnya. Reyeowook hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman biasa.

"Kau juga sepertinya...dari keluarga berada. Apa tidak apa-apa jika kau berteman dengan ku? Aku hanya mahasiswa beasiswa..." Gumam Ryeowook dengan ragu.

"Hei! Apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku lebih suka berteman dengan orang biasa dari pada orang-orang seperti mereka yang hanya sibuk menggesek kartu kredit. Jadi bertemanlah dengan ku ne Ryeowook-si." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan tersenyum manis.

"Ne, Eunhyuk-si. Tolong jangan panggil aku dengan seformal itu, cukup Ryeowook atau Wookie saja."

"Kau juga sama. Cukup Eunhyuk saja."

 **###**

Ryeowook duduk sendirian di kantin itu, di bagian paling ujung, tempatnya biasa duduk. Tidak ada yang menemaninya, tidak ada yang menyapanya. Begitulah kesehariannya di kampus paling terkenal SM National University. Teman barunya, Eunhyuk sedang mengikuti audisi klub dance. Tetapi tidak apa, dia sudah terbiasa. Ketika masuk pertama kali ke sini dengan beasiswa, dia sudah dimusuhi, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan manusia yang mereka pandang dari kelas rendahan. Bahkan banyak yang tampak merasa jijik hanya dengan tersentuh olehnya.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" Sapaan manis itu membuat Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kaget. Seorang perempuan. Perempuan yang sangat cantik dengan baju dan penampilan mahalnya.

"Silahkan." Ryeowook mempersilahkan meskipun masih merasa bingung, siapa perempuan ini? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mengenalnya selama berada di kampus ini? Seharusnya perempuan secantik ini sangat terkenal di sini, apalagi dari penampilannya yang jelas-jelas berasal dari keluarga kaya.

"Namaku Kim Kibum." perempuan cantik itu meletakkan piring makanannya di meja lalu duduk di depan Ryeowook dan tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Aku juga baru pindah kesini, sebelumnya aku kuliah di London, tetapi ibu ku sakit sehingga aku memutuskan tinggal dekat dengannya." Dia tersenyum manis.

"Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu Ryeowook dan tahu mereka memusuhimu karena alasan yang cukup konyol, jangan pedulikan mereka ya." Ryeowook menatap Kibum yang tampak begitu tulus di depannya, dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa." Gumamnya lembut.

Kibum menatap menantang kepada beberapa orang di kantin yang menatap mereka dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Ehmm, kau tahu tentangku?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Ya, biasanya jika ada mahasiswa baru di kampus ini seluruh mahasiswa kampus akan tau. Dan mereka juga akan mencari tau dari kalangan mana mahasiswa baru itu." Jawab Kibum.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku akan menjadi temanmu di sini, supaya mereka menyadari betapa konyolnya memusuhi seseorang hanya berdasarkan kekayaan dan kemiskinan." Ryeowook tersenyum tertahan melihat kekeras kepalaan Kibum.

"Terima kasih Kibum, aku senang kau mau menjadi temanku."

Sekarang ia sudah mempunyai teman baru lagi. Tadi dikelas Eunhyuk, dan sekarang Kibum. Semoga mereka bisa menjadi teman yang baik dan mau menerima keadaan Ryeowook apa adanya.

 **###**

Setelah jam kuliah terakhir berakhir, Ryeowook langsung bergegas pulang. Sebelumnya ia menolak ajakan Eunhyuk untuk pulang bersama. Karena ia tak ingin merepotkan teman barunya. Lagian jarak kampus dengan rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh. Jika menggunakan bus hanya sekitar 20 menit, dan menggunakan taksi atau mobil pribadi hanya sekitar 15 menit. Tapi sayangnya Ryeowook tidak punya kendaraan pribadi.

"Aku pulang..." Ucap Ryeowook ketika sampai dirumah mungilnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan di kampus chagi?" Ibunya menyambut Ryeowook dari arah dapur. Ryeowook menghampiri ibunya dan menatap ibunya dengan tersenyum.

"Baik-baik saja bu." jawab Ryeowook pelan.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Ibu tau apa yang kau rasakan chagi. Apa mereka tidak mau berteman denganmu karena kau anak beasiswa?" Tanya ibu. Ya...ibunya memang tau segala apa yang dialami oleh anak perempuannya ini. Karena itulah Ryeowook sangat menyayangi ibunya. Kehangatan dan perlindungan serta perhatian ibunya adalah semangatnya.

"Awalnya memang seperti itu, aku sudah biasa dikucilkan seperti itu bu. Jadi aku sudah kebal ibu. Jadi ibu tidak usah khawatir. Tapi sekarang aku punya dua orang teman baru. Mereka dari kalangan atas tapi mereka orang yang baik dan tidak memandang ku dari status sosial." Ucap Ryeowook dengan senyum menceritakan perkenalannya dengan dua teman barunya. Dua teman baru yang akan menemaninya selama dikampus elit itu.

"Syukurlah jika begitu. Kau juga harus menjadi teman yang baik untuk mereka ne. Bantulah mereka jika mereka mengalami kesusahan."

"Itu sudah pasti ibu. Sebisa mungkin aku akan menjadi teman yang baik untuk mereka dan tidak akan memalukan serta merepotkan mereka. Ibu tenang saja." Ucap Ryeowook dengan tersenyum meyakinkan ibunya.

"Maafkan ibu dan ayah sayang...Karena keadaan ekonomi seperti ini, kau jadi dikucilkan oleh teman-temanmu..."

"Tidak ibu. Aku senang dengan keadaan kita sekarang ini. Aku masih punya orang tua lengkap dan menyayangiku serta memperhatikanku, aku sudah bahagia. Lagipula belum tentu orang tua mereka yang dari kalangan atas menyayangi anaknya seperti ibu dan ayah. Pasti mereka lebih sering berada diluar rumah dan bekerja seharian tanpa memperhatikan anak-anaknya."

"Ibu bangga memilikimu nae adeul. Ibu senang mendengarnya." Ucap Ny. Jung. Tepatnya Kim ah ani sekarang sudah menjadi nyonya jung, Jung Jaejoong

"Ayah juga bangga dengan putri ayah ini yang cantik dan murah hati." Ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang masih kelihatan gagah walau usianya sudah sekitar 45 tahunan. Jung Yunho. Ia adalah seorang pemilik kedai ramen biasa didaerah gangnam-gu. Keluarga Ryeowook memang mempunyai kedai ramen benama Rameon Jung. Namun kedai itu tidak terlalu besar, tapi rasa ramennya benar-benar menggugah lidah tiap pengunjung. Dan itu sudah terkenal dikalangan para pegawai kantoran biasa dan muda-mudi kelas biasa. Walau kehidupan mereka biasa dan sederhana, tetapi kebahagian mereka tidak biasa dan sederhana bahkan sangat melebihi.

 **###**

Ryeowook berjalan memasukin kawasan halaman depan gedung kampusnya dengan tenang. Suasana di halaman gedung kampusnya tenang, karena sebagian mahasiswanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Tidak terlalu banyak mahasiswa yang berada di halaman gedung kampus SM National University. Ryeowook sendiri masih belum percaya sampai sekarang jika ia telah menjadi mahasiswa SM National University. Kampus dengan segala keelitan dan kemegahannya. Padahal ini sudah memasuki hari ke empat ia masuk kuliah. Suasana yang awalnya tenang, tiba-tiba menjadi...

TIN...TIN...TIN...

Beberapa mobil limited edition memasuki kawasan halaman depan gedung SM National University. Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport, Ferrari 599 Novitec Rosso 848, Audi R8 GTR. Seketika suasana halaman gedung kampusnya menjadi riuh. Terutama oleh para gadis-gadis. Ryeowook tertegun diam berhenti ketika tiga mobil limited edition itu melewatinya. Mereka datang untuk belajar atau pamer mobil sih? Dan kenapa juga gadis-gadis itu sebegitu hebohnya? Batin Ryeowook. Tanpa Ryeowook sadari ternyata posisinya menghalangi satu mobil yang berada di belakangnya.

TIIIIINNN...!

Ryeowook terkejut dengan suara klakson yang memekakan gendang telinganya. Reflek dia melompat dan membalikan tubuhnya. Namun dia belum menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari depan mobil itu. Ryeowook menatap geram pengemudi mobil itu. Apakah harus sekeras itu ia membunyikan klakson mobilnya? Apa dia pikir aku gadis tuli? Batin Ryeowook dengan geram.

Seseorang keluar dari Lamborghini LP710. Pria dengan kepala yang agak besar dengan menggunakan kaca mata hitam. Ia berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang masih diam berdiri ditempatnya. Pria itu berhenti tepat di depan Ryeowook.

"Kau pikir ini jalan ayahmu hah?!" Bentak pria bermata sipit itu.

"Dan kau pikir ini juga jalan ayahmu hah tuan?!" Balas Ryeowook membentaknya.

"Apa? Kau berani berbicara keras terhadap ku?"

"Dan kenapa aku harus tidak berani berbicara keras denganmu sedangkan kau juga berbicara keras terhadap ku?" balas Ryeowook lagi.

Semua mata sekarang mengarah kepada Ryeowook dan pria berkaca mata hitam itu. Tak terkecuali juga tiga sekawan pria berkaca mata hitam itu yang sudah keluar dari balik mobil mereka dengan seseorang gadis yang sama mungilnya dengan Ryeowook namun lebih sedikit tinggi gadis itu diatara mereka. Mereka tau siapa yang sedang dihadapi gadis mungil nan manis itu sekarang. Ya...Kim Jong Woon atau Yesung. Pria dengan wajah datar namun terkesan dingin dan angkuh. Pria dengan segala kesadisannya jika ada seseorang yang mengusik hidupnya.

"Apa kau anak beasiswa itu? Benar? Jadi kau orangnya." Tanya Jong Woon sambil melirik Ryeowook dari atas hingga bawah.

Apa aku sebegitu terkenalnya karena beasiswa itu? Pikir Ryeowook.

"Apa sebegitu jeniusnya kau, sampai kau tidak tau arti bunyi klakson mobilku tadi **gadis beasiswa**?" Tanya Jong Woon dengan menekan kata -gadis beasiswa-

"Apa harus sebegitu kerasnya kau membunyikan klakson mobilmu itu **Mr. Cold**?" Balas Ryeowook juga dengan menekan kata Mr. Cold.

"Kau memanggilku apa gadis beasiswa? Mr. Cold?"

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah tuan? Kau pria angkuh dan arrogant dengan hati dingin seperti es."

Sejenak Jong Woon tertegun dengan ucapan gadis mungil di depannya ini. Sebelumnya belum ada yang mengatakan secara gamblang tentang sifat Jong Woon itu. Kalaupun teman-temannya menyadari sifatnya itu, mereka pasti lebih memilih tidak diam cuek dengan sifatnya itu. Tapi kemudian dia menyeringai dengan senyum smirk. Sepertinya hari-hari berikutnya akan seru **gadis beasiswa**... Batin Jong Woon.

Disisi lain tiga sekawan Jong Woon mengamati perdebatan dua orang itu dari kejauhan. Terutama gadis yang berdiri diantara mereka.

"Omo...!" Pekik gadis itu.

"Kenapa sayang?" Tanya pria sebelahnya yang merupakan kekasihnya.

"Itu Ryeowookie, teman baruku oppa. Bagaimana bisa dia berhadapan dengan Jong Woon oppa? Aku khawatir dengannya jika berurusan dengan Jong Woon oppa."

"Teman barumu yang kau ceritakan kemarin itu?" Tanya kekasihnya. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Pasti ini akan seru." Ucap salah satu sekawan itu yang berambut ikal.

"Benar. Pasti gadis itu tidak akan mudah lepas jika sudah berurusan dengan Yesung hyung." Timpal pria lainnya yang mempunyai wajah seperti ikan.

"Dan sepertinya pertunjukan akan dimulai hari ini. Bahkan langit yang cerah tadipun akan berubah menjadi mendung, menyambut kesialan gadis mungil itu." Sahut pria dari kekasih gadis sebelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Adakah yang rindu dengan FF saya atau mungkin dengan saya sendiri? (Nyengir GAJE)

 **Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya ne...**

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya...

Mungkin ada pada para pembaca sekalian yang tidak suka dengan FF saya atau ngrasa gondok dengan alurnya...maaf...

Akhirnya saya bisa update FF lagi pemirsa... *seneng*

Seneng bisa dapet libur dan update FF...

Gimana dengan FF ini? Suka kah? Tapi saya masih bingung mau jadi PAIR siapa buat my baby Ryeowookie...YEWOOK? Pengen HAEWOOK, pengen KYUWOOK juga. Kalo SIWOOK udah gak mungkin kan ada KIBUM jadi pasangannya.

Minat lanjut chingudeul? Kalo yang review banyak dan peminat bacanya banyak di chapter 1 ini, akan saya lanjut. Tapi jika sedikit, otomatis FF ini tidak akan saya lanjut. Jadi saya tunggu review kalian ne chingudeul...

.

~o0o~

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : A Cool Guy and Women Scholarship**

Cast :

.Kim Jong Woon

.Kim / Jung Ryeowook

.Park Hyungsik

.Lee Donghae

.Choi Siwon

.Cho Kyuhyun

.Lee Hyukjae

.Kim Kibum, and other cast

Genre : Friendship, romance, and school life

Rate :T+

Warning : Banyak Typos, **Genderswitch, DLDR, NO BASH ! REVIEW yak !**

.

.

Disclaimer : This Fanfict is MINE ! Terinspirasi dari berbagai novel, film, dan drama yang pernah saya tonton. Alur cerita murni pemikiran saya sendiri. Sepertinya PAIRnya banyak yang minat YEWOOK ya...OK! Mungkin akan saya buat pair itu. Tapi tetep lihat kondisi yang memungkinkan. Siapa tau akan jadi HAEWOOK atau KYUWOOK nantinya...wkwkwk

.

.

Sesuai janji saya, jika banyak yang review akan saya lanjutkan. Jadi terus REVIEW ne...

.1 : ini udah lanjut sista..

Rnine21 : ya mungkin jadi yewook, lihat kondisi cerita..

hanazawa kay : ok, terima kasih menunggu..

cho loekyu07 : akan saya pikirkan saran km sista, terima kasih atas sarannya ^^

deshintamirna : iya pasti akan ada moment itunya juga kok ^^

melia.m.31 : iyah, lestarikan terus ff yewook ne sista, hehee...

Guest : ? aku jg mkir gtu, kok rada mrip bbf yak?

Yulia cloudsomnia : heem, akan aku coba sista. Semangat juga lestarikan ff yewook...

Yeri LiXiu : pas bikin ide GS yg muncul. BL? Coba kpn2 ne sista...

kim niwook : iyah, lestarikan ff yewook terus ne... ^^

 **ALL : JANGAN BOSEN MAMPIR YAK...**

.

.

*Happy Reading*

.

.

* * *

Ryeowook berjalan ke kelasnya masih dengan gerutuan yang belum juga usai setelah ia berdebat dengan namja yang menurutnya benar-benar dingin dan angkuh. Saat berjalanpun dirinya tidak luput dari tatapan mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain yang tadi menyaksikan perdebatannya dengan namja itu.

'Apa dia pikir semua orang harus mengenalnya? Apa semua orang harus tunduk dan menuruti perintahnya? Dia pikir dia Tuhan? Jangan dia pikir aku hanya mahasiswa beasiswa, dia bisa seenaknya saja...bla...bla...' Gerutu Ryeowook. Ryeowook benar-benar kesal dan geram dengan namja yang ia sebut dengan **Mr. Cold.** Sesampainya Ryeowook di depan kelasnya, ia menyempatkan untuk menghela nafas sebentar. Ryeowook memasuki kelas dan langsung menuju bangku yang biasa ia duduki. Ryeowook menelungkupkan kepalanya pada meja sejenak untuk menenangkan kepalanya. Berdebat dengan namja **Mr. Cold** itu sedikit membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Wookie~ya!" Seru seorang gadis yang baru memasuki kelas yang sama dengan kelas Ryeowook. Gadis itu langsung menghampiri Ryeowook. Seketika Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya ketika namanya dipanggil dan melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya.

"Ku dengar kau tadi bertengkar dengan Jong Woon. Wah...kau daebak Wookie!" Kata gadis itu. Seperti kagum dengan keberanian Ryeowook.

"Jong Woon? Nuguya Eunhyukie?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Omo! Kau tidak tau Jong Woon? Kim Jong Woon? Orang yang tadi pagi bertengkar denganmu Ryeowookie." Kata Eunhyuk.

"Eh...?" Ryeowook hanya tersenyum lebar dan menggaruk tekuknya. Sejujurnya Ryeowook memang tidak tau siapa namja yang tadi pagi berdebat dengannya. Karena yang Ryeowook tau namja itu seorang yang dingin dan angkuh jadi untuk apa mengenal orang seperti itu.

Eunhyuk mebulatkan matanya. Dia pikir Ryeowook tau siapa namja itu. Jadi Ryeowook tidak tau siapa yang bertengkar dengannya tadi pagi? Batin Eunhyuk.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Jong Woon. Pewaris utama SK Hynix Corp. Namja dengan sejuta pesonanya. Walau ia selalu menampakan wajah datar, dingin dan angkuhnya, ia tetap dipuja oleh banyak gadis-gadis. Bahkan ia banyak didekati gadis dari kalangan atas, entah selebritis atau non selebritis. Tapi tidak ada satupun gadis yang mampu memikatnya. Jika ia tertarik dengan gadis itu, paling hanya sebentar. Jika sudah bosan ia akan mencampakannya seperti uang koin.

"Ya sudahlah. Tapi ku beritahu, jangan terlalu jauh kau berurusan dengan Jong Woon itu Wookie. Kau belum mengenalnya secara jelas. Dia akan menjadi sadis jika ada seseorang mengusik hidupnya. Jadi jangan berurusan dengannya. Semoga kejadian tadi pagi tidak berlanjut panjang." Kata Eunhyuk. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Ryeowook, teman barunya yang manis dan polos itu jadi korban bully Jong Woon dan teman-temannya.

Memang siapa sebenarnya Jong Woon itu? Batin Ryeowook. Ia benar-benar tidak tau siapa itu Jong Woon.

"Eunhyukie, bisa kau jelaskan siapa Kim Jong Woon itu? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bertindak sadis terhadap orang-orang yang mengusik hidupnya? Apa dia orang yang jahat?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Akan ku jelaskan saat jam istirahat Wookie. Mr. Shim sudah datang." Kata Eunhyuk. Ia melihat dosen yang akan mengajarnya sudah memasuki kelasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang namja dengan mata sipitnya sedang duduk santai dan tersenyum sendiri di tempat, ah ani ruangan khusus untuk ia dan teman-temannya beristirahat. Dia adalah Kim Jong Woon. Ia masih mengingat perdebatannya tadi pagi dengan seorang gadis mungil dengan mata caramelnya. Mata yang indah dan sejuk. Batinnya.

WHAT THE HELL?! Apa tadi kau memujinya Kim Jong Woon? Wuaah...

Tiba-tiba saja ia meruntuki pemikirannya. Mata indah apanya? Gadis itu sangat sangat sangat menyebalkan. Bahkan ia mempunyai julukan baru dari gadis mungil itu. **Mr. Cold.**

Disisi lain tiga teman lainnya yang sedang duduk santai disofa, hanya memperhatikan dengan seksama tingkah kawan utama mereka itu. Yang menurut mereka sedikit aneh. Senyum-senyum sendiri dan setelah itu ia akan menggerutu sendiri. Benar-benar aneh bukan.

"Ada apa dengan Yesung hyung? Apa dia kerasukan setan kampus?" Tanya absurb namja berambut ikal.

"Bagaimana dia bisa kerasukan jika setannya saja ada disampingku sekarang." Kata namja dengan wajah yang sedikit menyerupai ikan sambil melirik namja rambut ikal disampingnya.

"Ish...!" Desis namja rambut ikal itu. Matanya melirik malas namja ikan sampingnya dengan memukul kepala hyungnya itu dengan bantal sofa. Sedangkan namja satunya lagi hanya memperhatikan tingkah konyol dua temannya yang ada disampingnya.

Namja dengan lesung pipi diwajahnya menghampiri namja aneh a.k.a Jong Woon yang masih dengan senyum-senyum sendirinya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Yesung~ah? Kau sama anehnya dengan duo itu." Katanya sambil menujuk duo HaeKyu. Jong Woon hanya melirik sekilas duo HaeKyu itu.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu ide untuk membuat pertunjukan yang seru." Kata Jong Woon.

"Biar ku tebak, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan klub musikmu, tapi pasti sesuatu yang membuatmu lebih menarik dari klubmu." Tebak Siwon. Ia sudah mencium sesuatu hal yang pasti itu sangat amat menarik sehingga membuat Jong Woon temannya bertingkah aneh.

"Great! Kau memang selalu mengerti aku Siwon~ah." Kata Jong Woon dengan senyum poker facenya.

"Ya. Kita tidak berteman baru dua atau tiga hari, tapi sudah sejak Junior High School Kim Jong Woon jika kau lupa. Jadi aku selalu tau banyak hal. Katakan apa yang membuatmu begitu tertarik dengan membuat pertunjukan seru?" Tanya Siwon dengan memincingkan sebelah matanya.

Mendengar pernyataan Siwon itu membuat duo HaeKyu yang sibuk dengan tingkah idiotnya segera menghampiri Siwon dan Jong Woon. Pasti seru. Inner duo HaeKyu.

"Gadis mungil." Kata Jong Woon. Dua kata singkat tapi mampu membuat menganga teman-temannya.

"Apa maksud hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan penasaran.

"Kita buat suatu pertunjukan dengan obyek gadis mungil itu." Jelas Jong Woon.

"Apa maksud pertunjukan itu, mengerjai gadis mungil itu?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ya. Kata kasarnya seperti itu. Sedikit mengerjainya tidak masalah bukan? Dia juga mahasiswa baru, jadi harus ada sambutan untuk seseorang yang baru. Lakukan apa yang biasa kalian lakukan ketika mengerjai mahasiswa baru. Tapi aku ingin sedikit ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari sebelumnya." Titah Jong Woon dengan senyum smirknya. Akan ada pertunjukan spesial untukmu gadis beasiswa. Batin Jong Woon.

Triple SiHaeKyu memikirnya sesuatu hal yang menarik untuk diperbuatnya sebagai sambutan untuk gadis mungil itu. Tentu saja kata sambutan itu bukan sambutan biasa. Memberi ucapan 'WELCOME' atau berpelukan dan mengucapkan selamat datang di kampus SM National University. Tapi sambutan jahil untuk gadis mungil itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana kantin begitu ramai. Hampir tiap meja berisi penuh mahasiswa yang ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di kantin.

"Aku akan memesan makanan, kau carilah meja yang kosong. Kau ingin pesan apa Ryeowookie?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku samakan saja denganmu Eunhyukie..."

"OK!" Eunhyuk langsung melesat menuju counter makanan kesukaannya.

Ryeowook masih bingung mencari meja mana yang masih kosong dan mampu menampung dua orang. Ryeowook melirik ke pojok kantin, meja dekat jendela dengan pemandangan mengarah ke lapangan sepak bola. Masih kosong, kebetulan meja itu bisa menampung dua orang.

Ryeowook berjalan ke arah meja pojokan kantin itu. Ia mendudukan pantat mungilnya disana. Ia memandang samping jendelanya dengan pemandangan lapangan sepak bola yang sedang digunakan para anggota klub sepak bola. Ternyata kampus SM National University sangatlah luas.

"Makanan datang..." Seru Eunhyuk dengan membawa dua porsi curry ramyeon dan dua porsi bulgogi serta dua gelas softdrink.

"Ayo kita makan." Lanjutnya.

"Gomawo Eunhyukie." Ucap Ryeowook dengan tersenyum.

Mereka makan dengan khidmat. Sesekali acara makan mereka diselingi dengan candaan-candaan yang lebih banyak dilontarkan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Hyukie~ya, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Tanya Ryeowook.

"Ehmm, mwo?"

"Siapa Kim Jong Woon itu?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Oh? Geure, aku akan menjelaskannya. Sebentar." Eunhyuk menyeruput minumnya, lalu menghelas nafas sebentar.

"Biar ku jelaskan Ryeowookie. Kim Jong Woon itu adalah namja yang paling ditakuti di kampus ini. Karena ia terkenal dengan kesadisannya dalam membully orang yang berani mengusik kehidupannya. Dulu ada seorang mahasiswa yang menjadi korbannya. Hanya karena ia menumpahkan kopi dikap mobilnya, ia dikerjai habis-habisan oleh Jong Woon dan teman-temannya. Walaupun ia terkenal sadis mengerjai orang, tapi tak luput juga banyak gadis-gadis yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Tapi sayang...tak ada satupun gadis yang bisa menarik perhatian Kim Jong Woon. Dia juga sangat populer. Apalagi ia pernah memenangkan kompetisi menyanyi tingkat Universitas tahun lalu. Suaranya benar-benar merdu. Jika kau mendengar suaranya, ku jamin kau pasti akan meleleh. Ku dengar banyak produser-produser musik yang ingin mengajaknya menjadi penyanyi solo. Namun ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Jong Woon." Jelas Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook diam mendengarkan penjelasan tentang siapa Kim Jong Woon dari mulut Eunhyuk.

"Apa dia orang yang jahat?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Secara pribadi, menurutku tidak." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Kau bilang ia akan mengerjai orang dengan sadis jika ada yang mengusik hidupnya."

"Iya, memang begitu. Itu karena saat mahasiswa yang menumpahkan kopi dikap mobilnya tidak meminta maaf. Tapi malah pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan cup kopinya diatas kap mobil Jong Woon. Jelas saja dia marah bukan." Jelas Eunhyuk selanjutnya. Ryeowook hanya mampu menghela nafas kasar.

Benar juga. Siapa yang tidak marah jika seseorang melakukan tindakan seenaknya kepada kita tanpa minta maaf? Batin Ryeowook.

"Tapi kau jangan sekali-kali berurusan dengannya lagi. Cukup tadi pagi saja Ryeowookie. Aku tak ingin kau kenapa-napa. Jadi jangan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu berurusan dengannya." Nasehat Eunhyuk kepada Ryeowook.

"Kau sepertinya sangat mengenalnya Eunhyukie."

"Aku satu sekolah dengannya saat Senior High School dulu. Orang tua kami juga partner bisnis. Dulu aku sering bermain dengan Donghae dan Siwon saat Senior High School. Mereka adalah teman kecilku. Tapi saat umurku 10 tahun aku pindah ke Amerika. Setelah kembali tau-tau mereka sudah berteman dengan Kim Jong Woon. Ditambah lagi si evil Kyuhyun, sepupu dari Siwon." Jelas Eunhyuk. Ryeowook hanya menganggukan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Eunhyuk. Ternyata mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak Senior High School.

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas berikutnya masih lama untuk dimulai, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakan sekedar untuk membaca novel. Kebetulan Eunhyuk juga sedang ingin membaca buku tentang seni di perpustakaan jadi mereka pergi bersama. Saat berada dilorong menuju perpustakaan duo gadis manis itu asik mengobrol, tanpa disadari dari arah berlawanan mereka, empat namja sedang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Mereka Kim Jong Woon dan teman-temannya.

Jong Woon melihatnya. Gadis beasiswa itu. Batinnya. Menyadari siapa yang sedang berjalan dari arah sebaliknya, Jong Woo menyeringai. Ketiga temannya yang melihat senyum seringai Jong Woon, menoleh ke arah objek yang dipandang oleh Jong Woon. Saatnya pertunjukan dimulai. Batin ketiganya. Ia dan teman-temannya berjalan mendekati duo gadis manis itu.

"Hai, nona-nona manis..." Sapa Siwon setelah para namja berhenti tepat didepan duo gadis manis itu.

"Oho! Gadis beasiswa pemberani ada disini juga." Sapa Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

Duo gadis manis itu berjengkit kaget karena tiba-tiba saja di depan mereka ada empat sekawan yang suka membully mahasiswa dari kelas rendah.

"Mau apa kalian? Jangan menghalangi jalan kami. Minggir!" Seru Eunhyuk berusaha galak.

"Cih!" Jong Woon berdecih pelan memandang duo gadis itu. Ia sudah mengenal Eunhyuk. Karena Eunhyuk merupakan anak dari salah satu partner bisnis ayahnya.

"Eunhyuk nona, kenapa kau bisa bersama dengan gadis beasiswa ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Karena aku temannya bocah!" Jawab Eunhyuk.

Jong Woon sudah tidak sabar ingin mengerjai Ryeowook. Ia membuat kode dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke teman-temannya. Mengetahui maksud dari Jong Woon tersebut, mereka memulai aksinya.

"Nona, aku ingin mengobrol denganmu. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak mengobrol bukan." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil merangkul bahu Eunhyuk dan membawanya pergi dari situ.

"Yak! Bocah! Cho Kyuhyun lepaskan aku! Aku sedang tidak ingin mengobrol denganmu evil!" Seru Eunhyuk mencoba melepaskan rangkulan Kyuhyun dibahunya. Sedangkan Siwon juga ikut merangkul dari sisi sebelahnya.

"Ish...kenapa kau ikut-ikutan kuda?!" Desis Eunhyuk.

Donghae sendiri masih menatap gadis beasiswa itu. Entah tatapannya sulit dimengerti. Lalu selanjutnya ia beranjak pergi berjalan dibelakang KyuHyukWon.

Setelah Eunhyuk dibawa pergi dengan paksa oleh tiga namja itu, Ryeowook menatap sebentar wajah Jong Woon yang berada didepannya lalu hendak melangkah pergi dari sana, namun dengan cepat Jong Woon mengikuti langkah Ryeowook guna mencegah pergerakan Ryeowook.

"Hai, gadis beasiswa! Kita bertemu lagi." Sapa Jong Woon dengan nada ceria dibuat-buat. Ryeowook hanya menatap malas wajah Jong Woon. Lalu menggeser tubuhnya guna melangkah pergi, namun lagi-lagi dengan cepat Jong Woon mencegah pergerakannya.

"Apa kau tidak mengenalku?" Tanya Jong Woon.

"Cih!" Ryeowook berdecih pelan.

"Mian, aku sibuk. Tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar mengenal dirimu. Jadi menyikirlah! Kau menghalangi jalanku **Mr. Cold.** Aku harus pergi ke perpustakaan." Kata Ryeowook sengit. Lalu melangkah pergi dari sana.

Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, tiba-tiba Jong Woon menarik lengan Ryeowook membawanya menuju ujung lorong yang sepi. Jong Woon memojokan tubuh Ryeowook ke dinding bercat putih yang dingin.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku?" Teriak Ryeowook marah dengan berusaha melepaskan diri dari kukungan Jong Woon.

Karena terus berontak, Jong Woon langsung merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Ryeowook dengan satu tangannya menahan kedua tangan gadis mungil itu dan diletakan di atas kepala gadis mungil itu. Tangan satunya lagi bertengger manis di pinggang sang gadis. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ryeowook, lalu menelusuri lekuk wajah cantik nan mulus gadis mungil itu.

"Kau cantik..." Ucap Jong Woon. Tangannya menelusuri pipi halus sebelah kiri Ryeowook. Matanya memandang bibir tipis seperti cherry itu. Rasanya Jong Woon ingin sekali mengecupnya. Pasti rasanya akan manis. Perlahan-lahan Jong Woon mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Ryeowook hingga tinggal berjarak 2 cm. Bibir cherry gadis mungil itu benar-benar menghipnotisnya.

Sadar wajah namja didepannya mendekat, Ryeowook langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain sehingga membuat Jong Woon yang tadinya akan mengecup bibir cherry Ryeowook meleset ke rahang Ryeowook.

Jong Woon lalu memundurkan sedikit wajahnya. Memandang sebentar wajah cantik gadis mungil itu. Seringai diwajah Jong Woon semakin bertambah. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga kiri Ryeowook lalu berbisik dengan sensual.

"Kau...sepertinya ingin bermain-main denganku ne Jung Ryeowook..." Bisik Jong Woon dengan sexy.

"Kau belum mengenalku bukan? Jadi aku akan mengenalkan diriku secara spesial untukmu. Aku...Kim...Jong...Woon." Lanjut Jong Woon dengan suara sexy sedikit mendesah.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku Kim Jong Woon?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan berani. Wajahnya sudah mulai berani menatap Jong Woon.

Jong Woon hanya memandang kembali wajah cantik Ryeowook dari jarak dekat dengan masih senyum seringainya yang tidak pernah luntur dari wajah tampannya.

"Bermain-main denganmu Jung...Ryeowook."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC / END  
**

* * *

Halohaaa... #nyengir imut ala Wook oppa

Mau ucapin dulu... #HappyRYEOWOOKDays21June198 3

Gimana chap ini? Lama kah updatenya? Tadinya mau aku update kamis atau jumat tapi karena mumpung kerjaan saya hari ini sedikit jadi saya fast nulis dan update.

Gomapta yang sudah review...jika kedepannya lebih banyak yang review akan aku lanjut lagi. Jadi tetep RnR ne chingudeul. Karena demi kalian yang sudah review aku lanjutkan walo sempet diprotes sama pasien saya. Wkwkwk... #HayoLoTangguJawab!

OK! Untuk masalah pair, kayanya lebih banyak yang minta YEWOOK ne, tapi ada juga yang minta moment HAEWOOK, KYUWOOK. Aku juga udah kepikiran buat moment HAEWOOK kok. Kalo KYUWOOK belum dapet feelnya biar mereka deket kaya gimana? Ada yang mau kasih saran?

#KISSnHUGRyeosomnia :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : A Cool Guy and Women Scholarship**

Cast :

.Kim Jong Woon (22 tahun)

.Kim / Jung Ryeowook (22 tahun)

.Park Hyungsik (22 tahun)

.Lee Donghae (22 tahun)

.Choi Siwon (22 tahun)

.Cho Kyuhyun (21 tahun)

.Lee Hyukjae (22 tahun)

.Kim Kibum (22 tahun), and other cast

Genre : Friendship, romance, and hurts

Rate :T+

Warning : **Banyak Typos** , **Genderswitch, DLDR, NO BASH ! REVIEW yak !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer : This Fanfict is MINE ! Terinspirasi dari berbagai novel, film, dan drama yang pernah saya tonton. Alur cerita murni pemikiran saya sendiri. Jadi saya TEGASKAN ini **BUKAN** **FF REMAKE OK**! Murni tulisan saya sendiri dan hasil pemikiran saya sendiri. Untuk chapter lalu mohon maaf karena banyak typos, disini juga mungkin banyak typos jadi harap maklum. Saya bukan author profesional jadi pasti banyak kesalahan menyertai tulisan saya. RALAT untuk semua chapter, disini aku buat Yesung, siwon, donghae satu umurannya. kecuali kyuhyun. pokoknya yang bontot kyuhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

ericomizaki13 : WHATS? Yak! Aku belum setua Kim Jong Woon. #Plak jangan paggil saya ahjumma tolong #nangisKejet-kejet T_T

melia.m.31 : wkwk...iya sekarang langka. Ayo ikutan melestarikan sista

Rnine21 : yeppa gak gigit kok ...gomawo...

hanazawa kay : sama2 kay... gomawo...

Yeri LiXiu : iya saya tau, itu tulisannya waktu update jd ancur. Pdhl nulisnya #HappyWookDay21June1987 trus blkge tanda hati tapi gagal...gomawo...

Yryeonggu : ini lanjut sista gomawo...

Ryeon : amin... gomawo...

kim niwook : hehe...ini udah pnjg kan? Amin...Ditunggu ya chap depannya...

Jeobami : ini lanjut sista, gomawo...

Yulia cloudsomnia : mungkin memang ff ini ditakdirkan untuk jadi YEWOOK yah hihihi... gomawo...

 **Mau lanjut lagi? REVIEW terus ne...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Happy Reading#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eunhyuk menggeram sebal kepada tiga namja yang membawanya pergi menjauh dari Ryeowook, dan meninggalkan Ryeowook bersama Kim Jong Woon dilorong sepi tadi. Hanya berdua. Eunhyuk hanya bisa berdoa semoga teman barunya tidak diapa-apakan oleh Kingka SM National University.

' _Apa yang akan terjadi pada Ryeowookie Ya Tuhan...? Apa yang akan dilakukan Kim Jong Woon padanya?'_ Batin Eunhyuk yang masih mondar-mandir seperti setrika. Lelah berjalan tak tentu arah, Eunhyuk mendudukan pantat seksinya pada sofa. Ia sekarang berada diruangan khusus para namja itu.

"Tenang lah nunna. Kenapa wajahmu jadi tegang begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ia jengah melihat Eunhyuk sedari tadi mondar-mandir. Untungnya sekarang ia sudah duduk disofa depannya.

"Dasar bocah setan! Aku mengkhawatirkan temanku bodoh!" Sahut Eunhyuk dengan menatap sebal bocah setan yang ada di depannya.

"Yesung tidak akan berbuat buruk pada teman manismu itu Hyukie~ah, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir." Ucap Siwon mencoba menenangkan teman sedari kecilnya itu.

"Tapi tetap saja siwonnie, aku..." Ucapan Eunhyuk terpotong.

"Kau hanya perlu percaya pada kami. Yesung tidak akan berbuat buruk pada temanmu itu." Ucap Donghae memotong perkataan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas pelan. "Ya, semoga saja. Jika namja kepala besar itu melakukan sesuatu atau menyakiti Ryeowook akan ku cincang tulangnya? dan ku berikan pada choco sebagai makanannya." Ucap Eunhyuk.

' _Semoga kau baik-baik saja Wookie~ah... Semoga dia tidak menyakitimu..._ ' Doa Eunhyuk dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Ryeowook menatap geram pada namja bermata sipit di depannya ini. Apa katanya tadi? ia ingin 'bermain-main' dengan Ryeowook. Ryeowook merasa janggal dengan kata 'bermain-main'. Apa Ryeowook sedang dilecehkan? Jika jawabannya 'iya', berarti secara tidak langsung Ryeowook dilecehkan oleh namja di depannya ini. Atau namja itu pikir Ryeowook objek permainan untuk anak seusianya.

"Aku bukan objek permainan Kim Jong Woon. Jadi kau salah jika mengajak ku bermain." Tegas Ryeowook.

Ryeowook lalu berusaha melepas cengkraman kedua tangan Jong Woon yang berada pada tubuhnya dengan susah payah. Setelah cengkraman itu mengendur Ryeowook langsung mendorong tubuh tinggi Jong Woon menjauh. Ryeowook menggeser sedikit tubuhnya menjauh dari tembok guna merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut. Setelahnya ia memandang tajam Kim Jong Woon.

"Kau pikir dirimu siapa? Jangan seenaknya untuk menjadikan seseorang menjadi objek permainanmu. Jika kau memilihku menjadi objek permainanmu, kau salah besar Tuan. Dalam mimpimu saja Kim Jong Woon!" Ucap Ryeowook tegas.

Kim Jong Woon hanya terkikik geli mendengar ucapan gadis di depannya ini.

"Salah besar? Ku pikir aku benar. Jadi apa artinya kau menolak ku nona 'beasiswa'?" Tanya Jong Woon sambil melangkah mendekat kepada Ryeowook.

"Ku rasa kau yang salah nona 'beasiswa'. Karena menolak ku, maka kau akan menyesal. Dan akan ku buat kau menerima ku nona 'beasiswa'." Ucap Jong Woon terdengar dingin dan angkuh.

"Ku tegaskan sekali lagi Tuan muda terhormat Kim Jong Woon. Aku. Jung Ryeowook. Tidak akan menyesal dan TIDAK akan pernah dan mau menjadi objek permainanmu sampai kapan pun itu." Balas Ryeowook mencoba menantang namja dingin dan angkuh di depannya.

"Baiklah nona 'beasiswa'... Kita lihat saja nanti kedepannya. Ku harap kau benar-benar tidak akan menyesal." Ucap Jong Woon merima tantangan dari gadis manis di depannya.

"Ya. Dan aku yakin tidak akan menyesal Tuan muda terhormat Kim Jong Woon." Ucap Ryeowook tegas dan sedikit mendorong tubuh tinggi Jong Woon yang berada sangat dekat dengannya. Ryeowook lalu melenggang pergi menjauh meninggalkan Jong Woon. Jong Woon hanya tersenyum miring menatap punggung sempit gadis manis yang baru saja ia jadikan objek baru permainannya.

"Kita lihat saja. Aku akan mendapatkanmu nona 'beasiswa'. Kau akan menjadi milik ku Jung Ryeowook." Lirih Jong Woon dengan tersenyum misterius dan beranjak pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam perkuliahan telah usah tiga menit lalu. Tetapi Ryeowook masih betah berada di dalam kelasnya. Bahkan ia belum memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam ransel coklatnya. Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah samping kiri bangkunya menatap Ryeowook.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang Wookie~ah?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Ryeowook menghela nafas lelahnya.

"Entah lah..." Jawab Ryeowook seadanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Wookie? Apa kau ada masalah? Ceritakanlah. Aku akan mendengarkannya." Tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Sangat banyak. Sampai aku sendiri bingung dengan yang aku pikirkan. Tapi gomawo Hyukie, ini bukan masalah besar kok." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Emmh, Ryeowookie...kau tadi tidak disakiti oleh Kim Jong Woon kan? Mian...aku meninggalkanmu. Tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu Wookie." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Aku baik-baik saja Eunhyukie. Lihat –melihat tubuhnya sendiri- aku sehat bukan, tidak terluka. Aku mengerti, gwechanna Hyukie." Ucap Ryeowook meyakinkan jika ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Ryeowookie. Aku takut Kim Jong Woon menyakitimu. Kau kan belum tau benar siapa Kim Jong Woon itu. Jika dia berani menyakitimu aku akan-benar-benar mencincangnya." Ucap Eunhyuk. Ryeowook terkekeh mendengar ucapan temannya. Ryeowook senang, ternyata Eunhyuk sangat perhatian padanya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku bisa mengatasinya kok." Ucap Ryeowook dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Kajja kita pulang." Ajak Ryeowook dengan memasukan semua buku-bukunya ke dalam tas ransel coklatnya. Lalu menyambar lengan Eunhyuk untuk berjalan keluar kelas bersama.

Dua gadis manis itu berjalan keluar area gedung kampus mereka. Sebelumnya Eunhyuk menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Ryeowook pulang dengan mobilnya, tapi Ryeowook menolaknya karena tidak mau merepotkannya. Dengan alasan arah rumah mereka berlawanan dan Ryeowook juga akan mampir terlebih dahulu ke kedai ramen ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah turun dari bus yang baru saja dinaikinya, Ryeowook berjalan sebentar menuju kedai ramen ayahnya yang tidak jauh dari halte bus itu. Sesampainya di depan kedai ramen ayahnya, Ryeowook langsung masuk ke dalam kedai dan menuju ke arah ayahnya berada.

"Ayah..." Ucap Ryeowook, lalu memeluk ayahnya yang tersenyum melihat putri semata wayangnya sudah kembali dari kuliahnya.

"Kuliahmu sudah selesai sayang?" Tanya ayah Ryeowook dengan mencium kepala putrinya dan membalas pelukan putri cantiknya. Ryeowook mengangguk sebagai jawabannya dalam pelukan ayahnya.

"Apa kau lelah? Jika lelah seharusnya kau pulang saja ke rumah. Ibumu sudah memasakan makanan kesukaanmu."

"Ani ayah. Aku ingin membantu ayah sebentar di kedai. Setelah itu aku akan pulang dan makan."

"Hei sayang, tidak perlu. Sudah ada karyawan ayah di sini. Dan ayah tidak ingin kau telat makan. Ayah akan habis oleh ibumu jika tau kau telat makan karena mambantu ayah di kedai." Ryeowook tekikik geli. Ternyata ayahnya sangat takut pada ibunya.

"Aku akan makan ramen dulu disini sebagai pengganjal perutku, setelah itu aku akan melanjutkan makan di rumah nanti. He...he...lagipula aku tidak akan sampai malam menemani ayah. Aku janji hanya sampai jam 5 ayah." Ucap Ryeowook.

"Baiklah. Hanya samapi jam 5 OK sayang! Sekarang kau makan ramen dulu sebagai pengganjal perutmu agar tidak kosong." Titah ayahnya. Ryeowook segera menuju dapur dan meminta semangkuk ramen pada salah satu koki di sana. Ryeowook memakannya dengan lahap di meja ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Jong Woon merebahkan dirinya dikasur king size yang berada di kamarnya setelah sebelumnya melepas sepatunya. Ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya untuk tidur.

" _Ku tegaskan sekali lagi Tuan muda terhormat Kim Jong Woon. Aku. Jung Ryeowook. Tidak akan menyesal dan TIDAK akan pernah dan mau menjadi objek permainanmu sampai kapan pun itu."_

Kedua sudut bibir Jong Woon terangkat tipis saat mengingat kembali ucapan Ryeowook padanya saat mereka berdebat di lorong gedung kampusnya. Gadis itu sangat menarik menurut Jong Woon. Belum ada seorang gadis pun yang berani menolak pesonanya. Bahkan selama ini ia yang menolak para gadis-gadis itu.

Jong Woon mencoba memejamkan kembali kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Ia kembali tersenyum tipis mengingat pelukannya dengan Ryeowook tadi. Bisa dibilang tadi mereka berpelukan. Karena tangan kanan Jong Woon bertengger manis dipinggang ramping Ryeowook.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Ketukan pintu dari luar membuat Jong Woon harus membuka kembali kedua matanya. Ia segera bangun dan membuka pintu.

"Yesungie, kau lapar bukan? Saatnya makan malam sayang. Ayo kita turun. Ibu sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu." Ucap ibunya.

"Aku mengantuk ibu...bisakan aku tidak makan malam malam ini?" Rengek manja Jong Woon pada ibunya. Ibunya hanya menggeleng kepalanya tanda ia tak setuju.

"Ayo, kau harus makan sayang. Lihatlah...tubuhmu sungguh sangat kurus. Tidak cocok dengan image namja dewasamu. Ibu tidak ingin dikatai ibu yang tidak becus mengurusmu dan tidak memperhatikanmu." Ucap ibunya dengan menyeret Jong Woon menuju ke lantai bawah untuk makan malam.

"Tapi aku masih tinggi dan tampan ibu walaupun kurus. Lagipula tubuhku tidak terlalu kurus, sebelas dubelas lah dengan Siwon."

"Tapi tubuh Siwon berbentuk dan bagus untuk dilihat Yesungie..."

"Apa ibu sedang mengatai jika tubuhku tidak bagus untuk dilihat?" Rajuk manja Jong Woon kepada ibunya seperti tidak terima dikatai.

"Aku sudah punya ABS ibu, ibu ingin lihat? Akan aku tunjukan kepada ibu jika tubuhku bagus itu dilihat." Ucap Jong Woon.

"Tapi ibu yakin tubuh Siwon lebih bagus untuk dilihat dari segi manapun. Ia juga tinggi, ramah dan sangat tampan." Ucap ibunya sedikit menggoda putranya yang mulai memberengut sebal.

Jong Woon mencebikan bibirnya mendengar sang ibu malah membanggakan orang lain ketimbang anaknya sendiri. Apalagi ibunya tidak menyetujui jika ia tampan. Kadang-kadang sang ibu malah lebih membanggakan teman-temannya ketimbang putranya sendiri.

Sebenarnya anak ibu ini siapa? Aku atau Siwon sih? Benar-benar tidak adil. Pikir Jong Woon. Ia lalu berjalan mendahului langkah ibunya. Sang ibu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya menatap tingkah sang putra.

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil sport melaju membelah jalanan kota Seoul dimalam hari ini. Ia akan menuju ke sebuah klub malam langganannya yang biasa ia datangi dengan teman-temannya. Pria itu menatap sekeliling kota yang padat penduduk berlalu lalang. Ponselnya bergetar, sebuah pesan masuk inbox dismartphonenya.

For : Evil Kyu

-Kau sudah sampai mana? Sepertinya Yesung hyung tidak datang-

To : Evil Kyu

-Aku dalam perjalanan. Apa dia dilarang keluar?-

For : Evil Kyu

-Molla, semua sudah datang. Kibum nunna juga sudah ada disini.-

Pria itu menyimpan kembali smartphonenya kedalam saku celananya mempercepat sedikit laju mobilnya agar cepat sampai tujuan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Detingan musik memenuhi ruangan itu, dengan dihiasi lampu kelap-kelip berwarna-warni. Sebagian pengunjung ada yang melekukan tubuh mereka menikmati aliran musik, ada juga yang hanya duduk-duduk menikmati minuman. Tapi tidak sedikit pula pasangan yang sedang bercumbu disudut-sudut ruangan itu tanpa takut dilihat orang karena penerangannya yang minim.

Seorang namja memasuki klub malam yang sudah menjadi langganannya bersama teman-temannya setelah lima belas menit lamanya ia mengendarai mobil sportnya dari rumah menuju klub. Ia mengedarkan penglihatannya mencari kumpulan teman-temannya mungkin saja mereka berada dilantai bawah untuk berdansa. Setelah memastikan teman-temannya tidak ada dilantai bawah, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua, ruangan khusus VVIP. Ruangan yang sebenarnya sudah dikhususkan untuk mereka jika berkunjung ke klub malam ' Klub'.

"Hyung!" Seru seorang namja barambut ikal menyambut kedatangan rekannya.

"Baby..." Ucap namja yang baru datang malah lebih memilih menyapa sang kekasih yang sudah duduk manis disofa ruangan itu, mengabaikan sapaan sang sepupu.

Kyuhyun hanya mencebikan bibir tebalnya, sebal sapaannya diacuhkan oleh sang sepupu.

Namja yang baru datang itu, Siwon medudukan dirinya disamping sang kekasih dan mencium kilat pipi sang kekasih. Si gadisnya pun membalas dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Apa Yesung tidak datang? Tanya Siwon.

"Aku kan sudah memberitahumu tadi dipesan, jika Yesung hyung tidak datang." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin dia sedang ada urusan." Timpal si gadis cantik yang merupakan satu-satunya gadis diantara mereka.

"Aku penasaran dengan Yesung hyung, apa yang ia lakukan pada gadis mungil itu tadi dilorong kampus?" Ucap Kyuhyun. Ucapannya membuat gadis cantik yang duduk disebelah Siwon menatap padanya.

"Gadis mungil? Siapa? Dari falkutas mana? Apa korban baru Yesung lagi? Apa Yesung melakukan sesuatu kepada gadis itu?" Tanya gadis cantik itu tak sabar. Memberondong pertanyaan penasarannya kepada Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar rentetan pertanyaan kekasih sepupunya ini.

"Calm down nunna. Kau memberi pertanyaan seperti kereta berjalan saja." Timpal Kyuhyun. Membuat Kibum gadis cantik itu, menatap sebal namja evil itu dan melemparkan bantal sofa pada Kyuhyun. Dua namja lainnya hanya terkekeh melihat keakraban dua sejoli itu.

"Kau masih ingat gadis mungil yang pernah berdebat dengan Yesung di halaman depan kampus baby?" Tanya Siwon mencoba menjelaskannya pada kekasihnya. Kibum berpikir sejenak mengingat-ingat. Setelah mengingatnya, mata gadis itu langsung melotot.

"OMO! Jangan katakan jika gadis mungil itu Ryeowookie temanku Siwonnie?" Tanya Kibum memastikannya.

"Sayangnya tebakanmu benar nunna." Timpal Kyuhyun dan diangguki oleh dua namja lainnya.

"Aish, jinja? Lalu apa yang Yesung lalukan pada Wookie Siwonnie?" Tanya Kibum merengek meminta penjelasan pada kekasih tampannya.

"Entahlah, kami juga tidak tau baby. Kami meninggalkan Yesung dan gadis mungil itu hanya berdua dilorong saat itu."

"Kau meninggalkannya hanya berdua dengan Yesung? Kau jahat sekali Siwonnie! Bagaimana kalau ada apa-apa dengan Ryeowookie?" Kibum menatap sebal kekasihnya yang meninggalkan temannya begitu saja dengan Yesung.

Walau Kibum belum terlalu akrab dengan Ryeowook tapi ia nyaman beretman dengan gadis manis itu, tanpa harus melihat ia dari kalangan mana. Menurutnya Ryeowook adalah gadis ceria dan lemah lembut. Lemah lembut tapi bukan berarti ia gadis yang mudah ditindas. Kibum bisa melihat Ryeowook merupakan gadis yang tegar. Walau ia tidak mendapat teman banyak dikampusnya, tapi itu bukan masalah besar untuknya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat peduli dengannya baby?" Tanya Siwon.

"Tentu saja aku peduli. Karena ia temanku sekarang."

"Kau berteman dengannya nunna? Sama seperti Eunhyuk nunna?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eunhyuk? Aku tidak tau jika dia berteman dengan Ryeowook. Tapi aku pernah melihat mereka berjalan bersama. Ah...mereka kan satu kelas, jadi wajar saja mereka berteman. Baguslah jika Ryeowook sudah memiliki teman satu kelas. Setidaknya ada yang menemaninya." Ucap Kibum.

"Ryeowookie menurutku bukan seperti gadis-gadis lain. Ia berbeda. Ketika semua orang menjauhinya dan tidak mau berteman dengannya, tapi ia masih bisa tegar dan tersenyum. Saat ia berdebat sengit dengan Yesung, ku lihat dia sama sekali tidak takut. Bahkan cenderung berani melawan. Benar-benar gadis yang tangguh bukan." Lanjut Kibum tersenyum mengingat kembali perdebatan teman mungilnya itu dengan sang Kingka kampus.

Para namja diam memperhatikan cerita Kibum tentang gadis bernama Ryeowook itu. Kibum sangat antusias menceritakan gadis bernama Ryeowook itu.

"Ku pikir juga begitu. Dia gadis yang berbeda." Sahut namja dengan wajah menyerupai ikan itu. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan rasa kagum. Sejak melihat gadis manis itu secara dekat, namja itu terus terbayang wajahnya. Tiba-tiba hatinya juga menghangat saat menatap wajah manis gadis mungil itu. Entahlah. Namja itu sendiri juga tidak tau apa yang dia sendiri rasakan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah, namun banyak kendaraan berlalu lalang dijalanan ibu kota Seoul. Seorang gadis mungil nan manis berdiri ditempat pemberhentian bus. Ia sedang menunggu bus yang mengarah ke kampusnya. Halte itu lumayan sepi karena sekarang sudah lewat dari jam orang-orang yang akan pergi ke kantor atau sekolah-sekolah. Jam menunjukan pukul 8.45. Ryeowook sepertinya sedikit kesiangan untuk berangkat ke kampus. Ia juga tidak punya waktu untuk mampir sebentar ke _Blue Cafe_ , sekedar membeli minuman kesukaannya Choco Greentea Milkshake atau menyapa temannya Park Hungsik. Karena jam kuliahnya akan dimulai pukul 09.00 tepat. Ryeowook berdiri sambil sesekali memainkan smartphonenya, ia sedang asik berbalas pesan dengan teman satu-satunya yaitu Eunhyuk.

Jong Woon melajukan mobil sportnya dengan santai menuju kampus SM National University. Ditengah perjalanannya ia terjebak traffict red. Menunggu detik-detik lampu berubah menjadi hijau, ia mengedarkan mata sipitnya mengililingi area sekitar. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tengah berdiri dihalte bus tak jauh dari traffict red. Seorang gadis mungil. Tiba-tiba smirk terukir diwajahnya. Niatnya untuk melajukan mobilnya secepat mungkin ia urungkan saat melihat gadis itu.

"Jung Ryeowook..." Gumamnya lirih.

Jong Woon mendekatkan mobilnya pada halte bus itu. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan mendekati gadis mungil itu. Gadis itu belum sadar jika ada seseorang yang berdiri disebelahnya. Jong Woon memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan gadis mungil itu dan sambil menunggu respon gadis mungil itu.

Ryeowook merasa seseorang disebelahnya yang ikut berdiri sedang memperhatikannya segera menolehkan kepala ke kanan. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia, menyadari siapa yang berada disebelahnya sekarang?

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Ryeowook masih kaget dengan keberadaan namja disampingnya ini. Ryeowook menatap sengit namja depannya.

"Tentu saja menunggumu sadar atas kehadiranku. Kau sedang menunggu bus kan? Sepertinya akan lama, jadi lebih baik kau ikut denganku saja nona 'beasiswa'." Ucap Jong Woon. Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook mendekat ke mobilnya secara paksa.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau ikut denganmu." Ucap Ryeowook menolak masuk ke dalam mobil Jong Woon. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi cengkraman tangan Jong Woon benar-benar erat. Mungkin akan ada bekasnya jika sudah terlepas nanti.

Percuma saja mencoba berontak, sekarang ia sudah ada di dalam mobil milik Kim Jong Woon. Dan mobil itu sudah melaju meninggalkan tempat tadi ia berdiri menunggu bus. Keheningan menyelimuti suasana di dalam mobil. Setelah lelah mencoba memberontak melepaskan cengkraman Jong Woon tadi, Ryeowook memilih diam. Mereka berdua sama-sama diam tidak memulai percakapan apapun.

"Ehemm..." Jong Woon berdehem sebentar, dan melirik gadis yang berada disebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau sekarang diam saja? Kemarin kau sangat tangguh melawanku. Sekarang kau seperti itik kehilangan induknya."

"Aku sedang malas meladenimu." Ketus Ryeowook sambil bersedekap dada. Membuang muka ke arah jendela.

Jong Woon tersenyum geli melihat tingkah gadis disampingnya. Sungguh lucu dan menggemaskan. Lima belas menit kemudian mobil sport Jong Woon memasuki area halaman depan kampus. Bukannya berhenti di parkiran, namun malah ia menghentikan mobilnya di tengah-tengah halaman luas itu. Membuat semua mata menatap mobil sport itu. Mereka sudah tau siapa pemilik mobil itu, hanya yidak biasanya mobil itu berhenti di tengah-tengah halaman. Ryeowook dibuat bingung akrena mobil berhenti di tengah-tengah halaman kampus bukan di parkiran kampus. Jong Woon keluar dari mobil lalu memutar menuju pintu sebelah dan membukakannya layaknya pangeran membukakan pintu untuk sang putri. Ia menjulurkan tangan menunggu Ryeowook menggapai tangannya. Ryeowook mengerjap lucu, masih bingung dengan apa yang namja itu lakukan.

"Kau tidak ingin keluar?" Tanya Jong Woon masih menunggu respon gadis itu.

Tanpa sadar Ryeowook menggapai tangan Jong Woon, menggegamnya dan keluar dari mobil. Semua orang menatap tidak percaya siapa yang keluar dari balik kursi penumpang itu. Ryeowook keluar dari mobil masih dengan menggegam tangan Jong Woon.

Menyadari situasi disekitar dan sesuatu yang ia genggam Ryeowook melirik ke bawah. Tangannya...Ryeowook segera melepas genggaman tangan namja itu. Sedikit salah tingkah. Jong Woon hanya terkikik geli. Ryeowook melihat semua mata mengarah padanya. Tidak mau lebih malu lagi, Ryeowook segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Jong Woon. Belum ada tiga langkah, tiba-tiba Jong Woon menarik lengan Ryeowook membawanya ke tengah halaman dan merangkul pinggang ramping Ryeowook guna mencegah gadis itu pergi.

"Aku ada sedikit pengumuman hari ini." Ucap Jong Woon dengan sedikit lantang.

"Kalian lihat gadis yang bersama ku ini? Dia Jung Ryeowook. Gadis yang mendapatkan beasiswa di kampus elite ini. Mulai saat ini, dia adalah Yeojachingu ku. Kaliah mengerti?" Ucap Jong Woon dengan suara lantang memberikan informasi yang mengejutkan semua orang. Terutama gadis di sampingnya, Jung Ryeowook menatap horor Jong Woon dengan tajam. Sedangkan namja itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman idiotnya.

"Ini sambutan untukmu sayang..." Bisik Jong Woon dengan sexy.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Matanya menatap lurus kepada sang gadis. Matanya seperti menyiratkan arti kecewa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Halo...halo...para readers... ELF. Ryeonggu 26 datang lagi bawa chapter 3 nya. Adakah yang menanti chapter 3 ini?

Ku mohon katakan panjang pada chapter 3 ini ya...karena saya sudah berusaha manjangin nih FF. Jadi jangan katakan pendek ne... #peace

Maaf jika banyak yang kecewa di chapter lalu yang katanya terlalu pendek. Waktu itu otak saya bener-bener cuma mentok sampe segitu doang. Itu juga saya berusaha nulis kilat dan update kilat. Jadi seperti itulah jadinya. Aku juga sengaja belum masukin konfliknya, karena masih bingung konfliknya mau gimana? Udah ada pemikiran tapi gtw itu akan memuaskan kalian para readers atau tidak.

Mungkin banyak yang mengira atau merasa FF ini seperti diadaptasi dari drakor BBF pada chapter2 awal, tidak papa, tapi nantinya FF ini akan berbeda dengan drakor itu. Jadi...

Adakah yang mau menanti kelanjutan FF ini?

Dan jika yang review di chapter ini lebih banyak dari chapter lalu akan saya lanjutkan secepatnya. Ya minimal 20 review chap 3 ini...hihihi... #peace...

Jadi FF ini tergantung kalian masih menantinya atau tidak?

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT !

Chapter 4, this is announcement...

Annyeonghaseo...

Ini akan mengecewakan kalian semua...

FF ini saya buat dalam versi **YEWOOK** dan **KAISOO** karena saya suka dua couple itu secara alamiah.

Namun **bias sejati** tetap **'KIM RYEOWOOK'**

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review selama mengikuti FF ini...terima kasih juga sudah amat sangat sudi untuk mau membaca FF abal-abal ini, walau banyak **SIDERSnya**. Tapi maaf, untuk sementara waktu FF ini akan saya berhentikan. Jangan tanyakan sampai kapan waktunya, saya sendiri belum tahu. Untuk saat ini saya belum dalam keadaan **mood** untuk menulis. Dikarenakan suasana **the state of my mind** terbagi banyak hal. Waktu untuk menulis pun kadang-kadang hampir tidak ada saking tuntutan pekerjaan. Jadi saya belum mampu menulis lanjutan cerita FF ini. Padahal segala imajinasi tentang kelanjutannya sudah ada di angan-angan namun terhalang oleh keadaan. Untuk sementara saya akan fokus dengan karir saya dulu. Jadi sekali lagi maafkan author baru ini pada readers...

Syukur-syukur para readers mau menunggu. Kalau pun tidak mau, tidak apa-apa, silakan kalian bisa melupakan atau meninggalkan cerita FF ini...

Terima kasih untuk respon positif kalian selama ini, ELF dan EXO L...

#HappyDay_KissNHug

 **NO BASH !**

 **NO FANWAR !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : A Cool Guy and Women Scholarship**

Cast :

.Kim Jong Woon

.Kim / Jung Ryeowook

.Park Hyungsik

.Lee Donghae

.Choi Siwon

.Cho Kyuhyun

.Lee Hyukjae

.Kim Kibum, and other cast

Genre : Friendship, romance, and hurts

Rate :T+

Warning : **Banyak Typos** , **Genderswitch, DLDR, NO BASH ! REVIEW yak !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer : This Fanfict is MINE ! Terinspirasi dari berbagai novel, film, dan drama yang pernah saya tonton. Alur cerita murni pemikiran saya sendiri. Jadi saya TEGASKAN ini **BUKAN** **FF REMAKE OK**! Murni tulisan saya sendiri dan hasil pemikiran saya sendiri. Untuk chapter lalu mohon maaf karena banyak typos, disini juga mungkin banyak typos jadi harap maklum. Saya bukan author profesional jadi pasti banyak kesalahan menyertai tulisan saya.

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **#Happy Reading#**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

* * *

 _Hot New_ s atau berita panas itu sudah tersebar luas di kalangan mahasiswa SM National University. Tidak hanya dikalangan mahasiswa fakultas seni, jurusan perkuliahan Ryeowook namun juga sampai ke fakultas lainnya seisi kampus SM National University. Bahkan mungkin sampai ke telinga sang Rektor kampus sendiri.

 _-Jung Ryeowook_ _ **KEKASIH**_ _Kim Jong Woon-_

Senang? -NO-

Bahagia? -NO-

Bangga? -NO-

Bersyukur? -NO-

Sedih? -YES-

Marah? -YES-

Dongkol? -YES-

Frustasi? -YES, YES, dan YES-

Rasanya Ryeowook benar-benar ingin mengubur dirinya ke dalam tanah. Ah, ani tepatnya mengubur hidup-hidup Kim Jong Woon ke dalam tanah lalu menginjak-injak gundukan tanah itu sampai badan Jong Woon benar-benar tergencet setelah itu ia tanami bunga bangkai di atas kuburan Jong Woon. Oh, rasanya pasti menyenangkan. Jangan lupakan sebelumnya untuk menutup eh? Bukan merobek mulut jahanam Jong Woon yang seenak jidak polosnya mengatakan Ryeowook adalah yeojachingunya.

Sekarang tidak ada lagi kata damai dan tenang untuk hidup seorang Jung Ryeowook. Mungkin sekarang ia telah menjadi artis buah bibir seluruh mahasiswa SM National University. Bahkan ketenarannya mengalahkan arktris papan atas Korea Kim Taehee yang diberitakan akan segera menikah dengan aktor papan atas Rain.

Seperti tadi pagi, saat Ryeowook berjalan memasuki kawasan gedung kampusnya semua pandangan melihat ke arah Ryeowook. Ada yang menyiratkan kagum, tidak percaya bahkan lebih banyak pandangan meremehkan atau iri. Semua itu membuat Ryeowook benar-benar risih.

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _Alexiandra Hyoya_**

.

.

.

* * *

Ryeowook berjalan menuju loker miliknya guna untuk menggambil buku-buku yang akan ia gunakan di kelas perkuliahannya nanti. Sepuluh menit lagi kelasnya akan segera dimulai. Setelah sampai di depan lokernya, Ryeowook segera membuka loker miliknya. Ia terkejut mendapati buku-buku yang berada di dalam lokernya berantakan dan sobek. Bahkan ada selembar kertas bertuliskan - **Your a Bitch** \- menempel pada pintu bagian dalam lokernya.

Ryeowook menatap nanar isi dalam lokernya. Ini bahkan belum genap sehari setelah berita itu tersebar, ia sudah mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Bagaimana minggu-minggu berikutnya?

Tidak jauh dari Ryeowook berdiri menatap nanar lokernya, seorang gadis cantik tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Ryeowook. Gadis itu tersenyum puas atas hasil ulah yang ia perbuat.

"Kita lihat, sampai kapan kau dapat bertahan Jung Ryeo...Wook. Ini baru permulaan..." Lirih gadis cantik itu. Setelah memastikan pekerjaannya berhasil, gadis cantik itu melangkah jauh meninggalkan persembunyiannya.

"Ryeowookie...!" Seru seseorang memanggil nama Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya ke lorong arah kelasnya. Seorang gadis berambut panjang blode, dan mempunyai gummy smile yang unik menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih terdiam di depan lokernya.

"Astaga! Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Ia terkejut melihat kondisi loker Ryeowook yang berantakan dengan buku-buku robek dan hancur. Eunhyuk merebut kertas yang berada dalam genggaman Ryeowook dan membaca tulisan pada kertas tersebut.

"Siapa yang tega melakukan ini?" Eunhyuk memelototkan kedua matanya membaca tulisan pada kertas tersebut.

"Apa mungkin ini karena..." Eunhyuk tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia memandang sendu sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudaranya. Ryeowook hanya mampu tersenyum miris.

"Mereka mengira aku benar-benar yeojachingu Jong Woon. Pasti mereka berpikir aku menggodanya. Haaah..." Ryeowook menghela nafas pasrahnya.

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan dulu. Kita beli lagi buku-buku itu nanti. Kajja, kita ke kelas." Ajak Eunhyuk sambil menutup loker Ryeowook. Dua gadis manis itu melangkah menuju kelas mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _Alexiandra Hyoya_**

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau benar-benar akan menjadikannya yeojachingumu hyung?" Tanya namja berambul ikal kepada namja bermata hitam kelam yang sedang bermain billiard di ruangan khusus untuk mereka.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa senang membuat dunianya jungkir balik." Jawab Jong Woon, namja bermata hitam kelam itu yang sedang asyik menyodok tongkat billiardnya untuk memasukan bola targetnya.

"Ku harap kau tidak benar-benar akan mempermainkannya Yesung." Ucap Siwon. Serasa mencoba menasehati rekan seperjuangannya.

"Dia terlalu baik untuk disakiti." Timpal namja dengan wajah teduhnya.

Mendengar perkataan kedua rekan dekatnya membuat Jong Woon menghentikan permainan billiardnya dan menatap heran keduanya.

"Kalian...seperti seakan membela gadis beasiswa itu. Hey! Come on dude! Aku hanya ingin sedikit bermain dengannya. Itu akan sangat menarik. Bukankah kita biasa melakukan sedikit permainan kepada mahasiswa baru dari golongan rendah?" Ucap Jong Woon.

"Siwon hyung jangan katakan kau menyukai gadis beasiswa itu. Ya ku akui ia sedikit menarik dan berbeda dengan gadis kebanyakan. Ia juga manis dan cantik. Tapi hyung harus ingat sudah memiliki Kibum nuna. Jika hyung ingin berselingkuh, Kibum nuna untuk ku ne hyung." Ucap magnae mereka Kyuhyun dengan seenak tubuh gempalnya.

Mendengar lontaran seenaknya dari magnae mereka membuat namja kekar itu melotot dan melempar bantal sofa ke kepala Kyuhyun.

' _Manis dan cantik? Ku akui gadis itu sedikit menarik.'_ Batin Jong Woon mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi.

' _Dia memang berbeda dari gadis kebanyakan. Bahkan ia mampu membuat hatiku bergetar hanya karena melihat senyumnya.'_ Batin seseorang diantara mereka yang hanya terdiam mendengar perdebatan rekan-rekannya.

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _Alexiandra Hyoya_**

.

.

.

* * *

Jam mata kuliah kelas Ryeowook sudah berakhir. Ia sekarang tengah bersiap-siap. Sebelum pulang ke rumah, ia berniat akan membeli ulang buku-buku mata kuliahnya yang telah hancur entah karena ulah siapa. Sedari mengikuti mata kuliahnya ia terus menumpang buku dengan Eunhyuk. Untuknya Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Apa kau akan membeli ulang buku-buku meteri itu Wookie?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang masih menunggu Ryeowook membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Ne Hyukie. Aku tidak mungkin menumpang terus denganmu bukan. Aku akan pergi ke toko buku terdekat. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menemanimu, tapi...mianhae...ibu ku meminta ku untuk langsung pulang setelah kuliah berakhir. Kau tidak apa-apa jika sendiri Wookie?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menemani gadis manis itu, sekalian ia ingin mengunjungi rumah teman mungilnya. Karena semenjak mereka berteman ia belum pernah berkunjung ke rumah Ryeowook. Bahkan alamatnya pun ia tak tahu.

"Gwechanna Hyukie. Kapan-kapan kita bisa pergi bersama."

"Aku benar-benar ingin tahu siapa orang yang sudah merusak buku-bukumu. Jika aku tahu siapa dia, aku akan memberinya pelajaran yang setimpal." Geram Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah. Kajja...kita keluar." Jawab Ryeowook dengan tersenyum. Dua gadis manis itu berjalan beriringan keluar dari kelas mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _Alexiandra Hyoya_**

.

.

.

* * *

Ryeowook menghela nafas pelan sambil menopang dagunya di meja counter _Blue Cafe_ sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya. Setelah membeli buku-buku yang ia perlukan, ia mampir sebentar ke Cafe yang biasa ia kunjungi sebelum berangkat kuliah atau sepulang kuliah. Dia merasa sedikit gelisah setelah Jong Woon mengumumkan kepada seluruh mahasiswa SM National University jika mereka tengah berkencan. Berkencan? Yang benar saja. Ryeowook sama sekali tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk berkencan dengan namja dingin dan angkuh seperti Kim Jong Woon. Untuk menjalin hubungan teman saja Ryeowook akan berpikir ulang.

Ryeowook tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Jong Woon. Jika orang mengatakan apa yang seseorang pikirkan itu adalah dari suara hati orang itu sendiri. Berarti suara hati Jong Woon sedang rusak. Karena ia bisa dengan seenaknya mengumumkan jika Ryeowook adalah yeojachingunya.

"Ada apa denganmu Wookie?"

Mendengar seseorang bertanya, Ryeowook menoleh ke arah Hyungsik yang menatapnya bingung.

"Ani, aku baik-baik saja Sikkie~ya..." Ucap Ryeowook dengan tersenyum manis.

"Kau yakin? Kalau kau sakit, pulanglah dan istirahat Sweety." Ucap Hyungsik mencoba menasehati sahabatnya.

Ryeowook menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja Milk, terima kasih."

"Apa kau baru saja membeli buku? Ku kira kau sudah memiliki buku-buku itu." Tanya Hyungsik melirik kantung plastik berisi buku-buku yang bertuliskan nama toko buku di kantung plastik itu.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk lemah, sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Ada apa? Mau bercerita?"

Ryeowook sedikit menghela nafas pelan, "Seseorang yang merusak buku-buku mata kuliah ku. Bahkan ia hampir merusak loker ku. Alhasil aku harus membeli yang baru karena aku membutuhkan buku-buku itu untuk kuliah ku." Ucap Ryeowook dengan pandangan sayu.

Mendengar penuturan gadis manis itu membuat Hyungsik kaget. Ia tidak menyangka gadis manis yang menurut lembut dan sudah ia anggap sahabat baiknya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Apa kau tahu orangnya? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa sekejam ini padamu? Apa kau memiliki masalah dengannya?" Tanya Hyungsik penasaran.

"Molla. Aku rasa ia tidak suka padaku karena berita itu." Jawab Ryeowook.

Hyungsik mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Ryeowook tidak mengerti. Berita apa?

"Berita tentang apa?"

"Laki-laki itu membuat sebuah pengumuman yang akan membuat hari-hari ku di kampus penuh dengan penderitaan."

"Laki-laki? Nuguya? Pengumuman apa?" Hyungsik benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh gadis manis sahabatnya itu.

"Kim Jong Woon. Dia mengumumkan dengan seenaknya kepada seluruh mahasiswa di kampus ku jika kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Itu membuat para penggemarnya semakin membenciku. Mendengar mahasiswa baru karena mendapat beasiswa saja mereka sudah menjauhiku apalagi dengan berita seperti ini sekarang. Mereka seperti ingin melenyapkan ku seolah-olah aku ini benar-benar wabah untuk mereka." Ucap Ryeowook.

Kim Jong Woon? Hyungsik seperti pernah mendengar nama itu. Apa Kim Jong Woon yang dimaksud Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon anak dari Kim Hanggeng? Seorang Presdir SK Hynix Corp. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Hanggeng dari SK Hynix Corp. Perusahaan produksi chip terbesar kedua di dunia. Dan ia merupakan orang yang sangat berpengaruh terhadap perekonomian di Korea Selatan. Ia juga tahu jika putra pertama Kim Hanggeng dan Kim Heechul salah satu mahasiswa di kampus yang sama dengan Ryeowook.

"Kim Jong Woon? Calon pewaris dari SK Hynix Corp. Apa Kim Jong Woon itu yang kau maksud Wookie?" Tanya Hyungsik memastikan.

Ryeowook mengangguk, "Kau juga tahu Kim Jong Woon? Apa ia benar-benar sangat terkenal sampai kau juga tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Jong Woon putra sulung pengusaha sukses SK Hynix Corp. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, selamat ya atas hubungan kalian." Ucap Hyungsik sambil tersenyum menggoda Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya memutar bola matanya dan kembali menghabiskan minumannya.

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _Alexiandra Hyoya_**

.

.

.

* * *

Empat mobil sport baru saja terparkir rapi ditempat parkir khusus yang disediakan untuk mereka. Seorang namja keluar dari mobil sport berwarna silver. Namja itu menyeringai ketika iris gelapnya melihat sesosok gadis ah mungkin sekarang bisa dibilang kekasihnya sedang berjalan memasuki lorong koridor kampus.

"Aku ada urusan." Ucapnya kepada teman-temannya lalu melesat pergi menghampiri sang kekasih?

"Kau mau kemana Yesung? Hey!" Tanya Siwon yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya bersamaan dengan sang kekasih dari mobil sport hitamnya. Pertanyaannya sama sekali tidak diperdulikan oleh Yesung yang yang sudah melesat pergi.

"Mau kemana dia?" Tanya namja dengan face kekanakannya.

"Sepertinya Yesung hyung akan menemui kekasih barunya." Ucap namja dengan rambut ikal.

"Siwonnie, apa Yesung benar-benar akan menjadikan Ryeowook sebagai kekasihnya?" Tanya Kibum pada sang kekasih.

"Molla chagi, tapi sepertinya Yesung hanya ingin bermain sedikit dengan gadis itu." Jawab Siwon.

Jawaban kekasihnya membuat Kibum khawatir. Walau ia berteman dengan Ryeowook, tapi Kibum belum terlalu dekat dengan gadis itu. Mereka memang sempat berkenalan dan mengobrol tapi hanya satu kali dan itu saat tak sengaja Kibum terdampar sendirian di kantin lalu bertemu dengan Ryeowook. Kelas mereka juga berbeda, jadi mereka jarang sekali untuk bertemu dan mengobrol lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _Alexiandra Hyoya_**

.

.

.

* * *

Ryeowook berjalan sendiri memasuki koridor gedung kampusnya. Ia berjalan sambil mengenakan earphone untuk mendengarkan musik. Karena dihari yang cerah ini, ia tidak ingin mendengar cibiran atau hinaan yang dilontarkan para mahasiswa lain kepadanya setelah tersebar berita ia kekasih Kim Jong Woon.

Ryeowook tidak menyadari jika sedari ia berjalan memasuki lorong ada seseorang yang ikut berjalan dibelakangnya.

 **Sreet...**

Seseorang menahan lengan Ryeowook. Membuat Ryeowook harus menolehkan kepalanya dan menarik earphone dari telinganya.

"Hey sayang...apa kabarmu hari ini?" Sapa seseorang dengan senyum idiotnya yang sedari tadi mengikuti Ryeowook dibelakangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pria yang yang mengakui Ryeowook adalah kekasihnya. Kim Jong Woon.

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya, "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu." Ucapnya.

"Wae? Bukankah kita sepasang kekasih jadi wajar bukan jika aku memanggilmu sayang?" Jong Woon berusaha menegaskan.

"Kau benar-benar..." Ryeowook kehilangan kata-kata sumpah serapahnya kepada Jong Woon. Karena percuma saja ia membantah, toh seluruh mahasiswa dikampus ini sudah mempercayai kata-kata Jong Woon jika mereka tengah berpacaran.

Ryeowook menepis tangan Jong Woon pada lengannya, "Apa mau mu, hah?"

" _Nothing_ , apa salah jika aku menyapa kekasihku di pagi yang cerah ini?" Tanya Jong Woon dengan wajah tersenyum menyambut hari yang cerah ini dan melihat wajah galak kekasihnya, ah...mungkin tepatnya 'kekasih paksaan'.

Ryeowook berdecih, "Aku bukan kekasihmu Tuan Muda terhormat Kim Jong Woon!" Tegas Ryeowook. Ryeowook benar-benar muak dengan kata-kata itu -kekasih- jika mendengarnya dari mulut pria dihadapannya ini. Ryeowook akan bersiap untuk melangkah pergi, namun tiba-tiba...

Melihat gadis dihadapannya akan melangkah pergi, Jong Woon langsung sigap menggenggam tangan Ryeowook menautkan jari-jari mereka dan menariknya berjalan bersama memasuki lorong gedung kampus mereka tanpa berniat melepaskan tautan jari mereka seakan memberi penjelasan pada seluruh orang-orang yang melihatnya jika mereka berdua benar-benar sepasang kekasih. Hal itu membuat beberapa kaum hawa menatap iri pada Ryeowook, namun ada sebagian yang menatap kagum dan merasa mereka cocok satu sama lain.

"Ya ya yak! Mata sipit, kepala besar, Kim Jong Woon lepaskan tanganku!" Teriak Ryeowook menggelegar di lorong gedung kampus.

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _Alexiandra Hyoya_**

.

.

.

* * *

Kibum melirik pria tampan yang sedang duduk santai dikursi tunggal dekat jendela. Pria itu terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri dan terkadang dia terkekeh sendiri. Entah apa yang sedang pria itu banyangkan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Kibum kepada sang kekasih yang berada di sampingnya sambil menunjuk objek pertanyaannya.

Sang kekasih yang ditanya melirik objek pertanyaan sang kekasih sebentar lalu mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Molla."

"Yesung-ah, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Kibum pada objek yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan sangat aneh. Pria yang hanya senyum-senyum sendiri dan terkekeh sendiri sejak mereka kumpul diruangan khusus adalah Kim Jong Woon atau Yesung.

Jong Woon tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kibum dan masih saja larut dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Dasar gila!" Seseorang melempar bantal kecil tepat mengenai kepala besar Jong Woon.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun!" Teriak Jong Woon menatap jengkel sang pelempar dengan mengusap kepalanya, padahal lemparan bantal itu sama sekali tidak sakit.

Si pelempar yaitu Cho Kyuhyun hanya menunjukan evil smirknya. Membuat ia ditertawakan oleh yang lainnya. Jong Woon bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ia sebal karena dunia lamunannya diganggu oleh anak iblis itu.

Begitu Jong Woon keluar dari ruangan khususnya, manik hitam kelamnya menatap sesosok gadis yang sekarang berstatus kekasihnya sedang berdiri didepan papan pengumuman koridor kampus. Ia segera berjalan mendekati gadis itu, Jung Ryeowook.

Ryeowook masih memperhatikan pengumuman yang tertempel di papan pengumuman tanpa menyadari seorang pria yang berada disamping kanannya. Jong Woon memperhatikan apa yang sedang dibaca oleh Ryeowook. Ternyata pengumuman tentang kompetisi menyanyi tingkat universitas. Dimana tiap universitas harus menunjukan kemampuan bernyanyi mahasiswanya, entah dalam bentuk sololist, duo, trio atau group, dan boleh dipadukan dengan dance atau band. Dan hadiah yang didapatkan oleh pemenang adalah uang tunai 25 juta dan voucher menginap gratis di pulau jeju selama 3 hari. Tapi menurut Jong Woon wajah manis Ryeowook lebih menarik ketimbang pengumuman itu.

Ryeowook merasa tertarik dengan lomba itu. Ia ingin mengikutinya namun apa ia bisa? Setelah selesai membaca pengumuman tentang kompetisi menyanyi, Ryeowook membalikan tubuhnya dan tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang. Karena ia yang tidak siap menerima tabrakan itu, membuat tubuhnya tidak seimbang otomatis itu membuat tubuhnya limbung. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Sebelum terjatuh Ryeowook sempat menarik kemeja orang yang ia tabrak. Hal itu membuat mereka -Ryeowook dan Jong Woon- jatuh bersamaan. Dengan posisi Jong Woon berada diatas tubuh Ryeowook.

Jong Woon kaget saat Ryeowook hampir terjatuh dan gadis itu menarik kemejanya membuat tubuhnya ikut limbung juga. Untuknya setelah mereka terjatuh bersama, ia sempat menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan tangannya agar tidak terlalu menimpa tubuh gadis yang berada dibawahnya. Jong Woon memperhatikan wajah gadis dibawahnya. Ia terpana dengan wajah Ryeowook. Cantik, manis dan sederhana. Batin Jong Woon.

Ryeowook belum menyadari orang yang berada diatasnya, namun ia bisa mengira jika orang itu adalah seorang pria dari berat badannya yang terasa sangat berat menimpanya.

"Umm...tuan, berdirilah. Aduh punggungku." Keluh Ryeowook. Namun tubuh orang yang berada diatasnya sama sekali tidak bergeming. Membuat Ryeowook sedikit mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

Mata caramelnya bertatapan langsung dengan manik hitam kelam milik Jong Woon yang juga tengah menatapnya. Mereka terdiam menyelami keindahan dimasing-masing wajah mereka. Tatapan manik kelam milik Jong Woon berpindah menatap bibir cherry yang terlihat sangat manis milik Ryeowook. Sadar atau tidak sadar wajah Jong Woon mulai mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Membuat dua benda lembut dan kenyal menempel sangat apik. Membuat mata caramel milik Ryeowook membulat sangat lucu.

Bukan hanya manik mata milik Ryeowook yang membulat, namun manik mata para mahasiswa yang melihat mereka berdua -Ryeowook dan Jong Woon- juga membulat sempurna. Apalagi fans Kim Jong Woon yang juga berteriak heboh melihat adegan intim itu.

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _Alexiandra Hyoya_**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Other Side**

Di dalam sebuah kamar dengan remangan cahaya dari luar, seorang gadis manis dengan rambut sepunggung bergelombang duduk menyamping di tempat tidur berukuran queen size dengan memandang selembar foto berukuran post card, foto yang diambil saat mereka bersama. Gadis itu tersenyum manis memandang foto tersebut. Dimana foto tersebut berisikan dirinya dengan seorang pria tinggi dan tampan yang tersenyum manis mengarah pada kamera.

Dering ponsel yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidurnya menyadarkannya dari fokus memandangi foto tersebut. Ia lalu meraih ponselnya dan mengangkat telepon masuk.

"Yeoboseo..."

"..."

"Kau sudah mendapatkan tiketnya?"

"..."

"Tolong ambil penerbangan yang pertama besok pagi. Aku ingin segera kembali ke Seoul."

"..."

"Geure, besok kau antarkan aku ke bandara. Sampai jumpa besok, dan gomawo."

Gadis itu mengakhiri percakapannya dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Ia memandangi kembali foto dirinya dengan seorang pria tinggi dan tampan. Lagi-lagi gadis itu tersenyum manis, wajahnya menunjukan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan pria yang berada di dalam foto tersebut.

"Aku merindukanmu..." Lirih gadis manis itu.

"Kita akan bertemu kembali dan bersama lagi. Tunggu aku...Kim Yesung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Annyeong...

Masih ada menanti/menunggu ff gaje author ini? Mian ne baru bisa update...

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Masih seru atau ngebosenin? Mungkin kedepannya ff ini akan sangat ngaret dalam update'nya, harap sabar ne...

Lama atau sebentarkah saya hiatus? Sebagai seorang tenaga medis, sangat jarang mendapat waktu liburnya. Saat lebaran saja tidak ada liburnya. Benar-benar sesuatu kekinian bingit. Harap dimaklumi ne readers...

Kemarin FFN ini sempat dipake oleh adik sepupu saya (Hani). Jadi untuk ff **REMAKE** itu adalah update'nya dia ne bukan Hyoya. Apapun pairnya itu terserah dia. Sebenarnya couple favorit hani adalah KAISOO karena dia seorang EXO-L. Tapi hani juga suka couple KYUWOOK dan CHANSOO. Jadi maaf jika hani sedikit labil dalam penentuan pairnya. Mohon diterima ne...

Terima kasih yang sudah mau menunggu lanjutan ff ini, terima kasih juga yang sudah mau membaca dan jadi SIDERS. Yang udah review di chap-chap sebelumnya mohon review lagi ne... RnR...agar aku jadi semangat nulis walau pekerjaan menuntut fokus.

Dan apa kalian bersedia menanti lagi?

 **~o0o~**

 **Lanjut / Delete?**

 **~o0o~**


End file.
